First Kiss
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Cecilia tersenyum kepada Sebastian. Seseorang yang telah memberinya ciuman pertamanya, di umurnya yang telah 19 tahun. OOC OC Fem!Ciel DLDR. SebastianxFem!Ciel.


Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji**? Punya **Toboso Yana**. Sejak kapan jadi punya saya? XD

Warning: Entah AU atau gak. OOC. Kemungkinan terdapat OC. Kemungkinan, lho. Abal. Hmm, Fem!Ciel seperti biasa, dan, tentu saja, **Don't Like? Don't Read. That's the rule XD** *rule apaan lo ngarang kalik

Eniwei saat saya mikirin kisahnya kok kerasa ini slash atau slight ya? *eh lu ngerti aja kagak jangan dimasukin!

Title: **First Kiss** (bentar. Bentar. Jangan merasa aneh yap. Maklum author kan suka buat judul fic kacau.)

Pair: Sudah jelas siapaxsiapa-nya XD

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Summary: Cecilia tersenyum kepada Sebastian. Seseorang yang telah memberinya ciuman pertamanya, di umurnya yang telah 19 tahun.

*u*

**London, United Kingdom**

Pintu ruangan kerja Vincent Phantomhive diketuk. Tiga orang yang sedang bercengkrama di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

"Masuk," seru Vincent. Terdengar deritan pintu yang terbuka, memunculkan _maid_ keluarga Phantomhive, Mei Rin, yang tengah membawa sepucuk surat.

"I-ini ada surat dari … Istana Buckingham," ucap _maid_ berambut merah itu sambil menyerahkan surat di tangannya ke Vincent. Kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu tersenyum ke arah Mei Rin dan mempersilahkannya kembali bekerja.

Jari-jari panjangnya membuka surat itu, membacanya perlahan. Setelah melipat surat itu kembali, ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rachel Phantomhive dengan kening berkerut.

"Ratu meminta kita untuk mengikuti sebuah pesta dansa," jelas Vincent.

"Itu bukan alasanmu tersenyum begitu sumringah, kan, Ayah?" tanya Cecilia Phantomhive. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan, tentu bukan," Vincent menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Cecilia lagi.

"Dia meminta agar bukan aku dan Ibumu yang diperkenalkan di ujung pintu," ujar Vincent. "Tapi kamu."

"Maksudnya, Ayah?" tanya Cecilia lagi.

"Pesta ini diperuntukkan pada remaja menuju dewasa sepertimu," jelas Vincent. Ia tersenyum. "Kau sudah sembilan belas tahun, ingat? Kau perlu mencari seorang lelaki untuk menjadi pasanganmu," lanjutnya sembari terkekeh.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Vincent," Rachel menoyor bahu Vincent pelan.

"Hei, aku benar!" protes Vincent. "Omong-omong, pestanya diselenggarakan besok malam." Vincent kembali menjelaskan.

Cecilia menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil merengut.

_._._._._._._._

Orang tua tunggal yang menjabat sebagai kepala keluarga itu tengah membaca surat yang diserahkan Jenna, _maid_ di keluarganya. Pria berumur pertengahan 30 dengan nama Andrew Michaelis itu berdeham setelah selesai membaca surat di tangannya.

"Sebastian!" serunya, memanggil putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Ya, Ayah?" sahut Sebastian yang tiba-tiba telah berdiri di depannya.

"Bacalah. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya," ujar Andrew. Ia menyerahkan surat dari Kerajaan itu. Sebastian meraihnya dengan alis dinaikkan. Ia membacanya dan tersenyum.

"Benar, Ayah benar. Aku tertarik," kata Sebastian. Ia mengembalikan carikan kertas di tangannya ke ayahnya lagi dan duduk di depan orang tuanya.

"Ah, andai Leona di sini," gumam Andrew sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Jangan pikirkan Ibu. Ayah tidak akan bisa fokus pada apapun. Aku tahu itu," kata Sebastian. Ia tersenyum kepada Ayahnya.

"Baiklah. Oh, ya, Sebastian, pastikan kau datang, ya, besok," Andrew mengingatkan putranya itu. Ia balik tersenyum.

*u*

**In the next night**

Istana Buckingham penuh dengan lagu dansa yang dimainkan orkestra kerajaan. Seseorang yang berdiri di pinggir pintu masuk itu meneriakkan nama-nama bangsawan yang datang. Seperti kali ini.

"Lady Cecilia Phantomhive, London, England!" seru pria bertubuh jangkung itu.

Cecilia Phantomhive, beserta kedua orang tuanya di belakangnya, berjalan ke pinggir aula. Mengambil segelas anggur putih dan menenggaknya perlahan.

Saat perempuan muda itu tengah menenggak anggurnya, tiba-tiba terlihat seorang lelaki yang terlihat berumur 3 tahun lebih tua darinya, mendekatinya sambil berlutut. "_May I ask you to dance?_" ucap lelaki itu. Cecilia menoleh ke arah orang tuanya. Keduanya sibuk berbincang.

Cecilia menghela napasnya dan memberikan gelas berleher sempit itu kepada Vincent yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Meraih uluran tangan lelaki itu dan turun ke lantai dansa.

Seperti prosedur dansa biasa, tangan mungilnya bertautan dengan tangan lelaki itu dan satunya lagi ditaruhnya di pundak yang ditutupi tuksedo hitam.

"Aku belum tahu namamu," kata Cecilia. Ia melangkah dengan ritme sama dengan lelaki itu.

"Kau mau tahu namaku?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam belah tengah itu.

"Tentu saja!" seru Cecilia kesal sambil berputar.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis. Dan seperti yang terlihat di wajahku, umurku 22 tahun. Yah, terlalu tua, memang," kekeh Sebastian.

"Ah, putra Andrew Michaelis, kan?" tanya Cecilia. Mereka tengah berputar bersama pedansa lain, dengan tangan masing-masing yang ditautkan.

"Ya. Sekarang giliranmu," kata Sebastian. Ia sedikit mendorong tubuh Cecilia ke arahnya.

"Cecilia Phantomhive, dan dengan nama baik keluargaku, aku _masih_ 19 tahun. Jangan berpikir tidak-tidak, Sebastian," ucap Cecilia. Ia tersenyum.

Di pinggir ruangan, Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive tengah berbincang dengan Andrew Michaelis. Ekor mata Vincent mendapati putrinya yang sedang berdansa dengan Sebastian Michaelis.

"Hei, Rachel, Andrew, _see that_!" seru Vincent kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah kedua putra-putri mereka.

"Tanpa penjodohan merekapun sudah bisa disatukan, ya," komentar Andrew. Ia tertawa kecil, diikuti kedua pasangan Phantomhive lainnya.

Sepasang Phantomhive dan Michaelis itu masih tetap melangkah di atas lantai dansa itu.

"Omong-omong, gaunmu bagus," komentar Sebastian. Ia tersenyum kepada Cecilia.

"Terima kasih. Kau juga cocok dengan tuksedo itu," ucap Cecilia. Ia balas tersenyum.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu ke leherku," pinta Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" sahut Cecilia.

"Tanganmu. Lingkarkan ke leherku," ulang Sebastian.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Cecilia yang melingkarkan tangannya di leher pucat Sebastian itu. Sebastian mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Cecilia.

"Majulah selangkah," tutur Sebastian. Cecilia mengikutinya. Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cecilia.

Wajah mereka makin dekat, sampai Cecilia dapat merasakan desiran napas hangat Sebastian. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Cecilia. Cecilia hanya diam, ikut memejamkan matanya. Mereka berciuman sambil berdansa di tengah-tengah lantai dansa.

Mereka tidak memperdulikan kalau mereka menjadi bahan tontonan. Cecilia sedikit berjinjit untuk mempermudah Sebastian, lalu balas mencium. Ia mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di leher lelaki Michaelis itu. Iringan musik orkestra melembut, mengikuti mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka saling melepaskan diri. Cecilia tersenyum kepada Sebastian. Seseorang yang telah memberinya ciuman pertamanya, di umurnya yang telah 19 tahun.

Semua orang di aula itu bertepuk tangan melihat mereka berdua yang masih melingkarkan tangan masing-masing di leher dan pinggang pasangan. Cecilia menghembuskan napasnya sesaat sebelum memeluk Sebastian erat. Apapun alasannya, ia hanya ingin memeluk lelaki bermata merah di depannya ini.

"Kau tahu? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku," ujar Cecilia setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku. Hah. Sudah kubilang aku tua," kekeh Sebastian sambil berjalan ke arah Andrew, ayahnya, tanpa memerhatikan orang-orang yang tersenyum—entah itu mengejek atau senang—ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ayah yakin kau akan menemukan seorang lelaki di atas lantai dansa ini, dan benar saja," goda Vincent saat Cecilia berjalan ke arahnya. "Oh, _my little girl_," sebutnya saat Cecilia memeluknya erat.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" bisik Andrew pada Sebastian. Sebastian tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

"Dia cantik. Sedikit konyol," jawab Sebastian. Ia mendelik ke arah Cecilia. Di saat yang sama, Cecilia juga mendelik ke arahnya. Kedua wajah mereka merah padam. Keduanya memaksakan senyum.

_Ah, kebahagiaan seperti ini sepertinya susah dilupakan, ya._

*u*

**The End**

*u*

Tuh kan hancur.

Mana teve saya lagi muter _Are You Smarter Than a 5__th__ Grader_ lagi. (mentang-mentang kelas lima *ditampar)

Ya sudahlah. Daripada ditimpuk kapak nantinya,

_Review, please?_


End file.
